In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 2,364,137 provided a rod with a conical intermediate enlargement and two sticks with which to juggle the rod, by tossing it back and forth in the air between the two sticks; U.S. Pat. No. 2,377,498 provided for a rod that could be capped at the ends with caps of selected shapes; spherical, concave outward, concave inward, and others, all having sockets to hold them on the rod ends; U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,659 provided a rod capped with an inwardly-concave pliable cup at each end having a pair of sticks for tossing and twirling the rod in the air; U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,334 provided a practice javelin having a rod, a conical member with a notched skirt adjacent each respective end of the rod, and a sleeve intermediate the ends of the rod. In these patents the shape of the caps remains fixed unless disassembled, when presumably other caps could be substituted. Various juggling routines could be performed with any of the above, using sticks for manipulation, and such is known particularly with rods with rigid spheres on the ends.